


【德哈】Sex

by YXS05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠NC-17万字长🚗高能预警⚠学生会男主席德x好学生哈⚠看点总结Day8-酒后乱性Day10-当着对方的面自慰Day16-First Make LoveDay25-一方被下药⚠特别关注对着镜子被爱人注视自慰捆绑双手dirty talk来自己动吧事后小情话





	1. Chapter 1

“喂，你们在干什么？”Draco看着趴在宴会厅门口鬼鬼祟祟的Golye和一众Slytherin魁地奇球队的成员。

“嘿Malfoy！快来看！”Golye压低了声音，但表情带着激动和恶作剧得逞般的坏笑招呼他过去。

“发生了什么？”Draco快步走上前，透过门的缝隙看见里面正在举杯欢庆的Gryffindo们。他差点忘了，今早他们又一次在魁地奇比赛上击败了Hufflepuff，拿到了总冠军。

作为找球手的Harry在上午那一局里面在20:100的时候力挽狂澜抓住了金色飞贼，此时小小个子的他被所有人围在中间，透过玻璃镜片，那对绿宝石一般的眼睛里带着羞涩和喜悦。

真是个傻瓜，Draco笑着想。

“你知道我今天去Professor Snape的办公室里偷来了什么吗？”Golye的胖脸上笑开了，他偷偷摸摸从口袋里掏出来一个精致的小瓶子，已经空了的玻璃瓶壁上残留着粉红色的澄澈液体，“这可是禁药，催情剂，听说效果可好了。这下我们的小英雄可有大麻烦了！”

听了Golye的话，四周的球员都咯咯笑起来，只有Draco的脸色刷地一变，他暴戾地扯起Golye的衣领，恶狠狠地说，“你再说一遍？你把这东西倒哪儿了？”

“Potter…倒进Potter的酒杯里了…”Golye明显被吓坏了，他哆嗦着指向Harry空了的酒杯，畏畏缩缩地回答。

“他要有什么事，我回来第一个弄死你。”Draco撂下这句话，猛地推开了宴会厅的门，再次把里面的人又吓了一跳。

“Malfoy？”Ron是全场第一个反应过来的人，在众人的注目下，Draco一把扯住还愣看着他的Harry往外拖。“嘿！你在干什么！”Hermione在反应过来之后第一时间扯住了Harry的另一只手，组织了Draco的去路。

“Draco？”Harry在被双方拉扯之下回过神，小脸上还带着红红的酒晕，看到Draco一脸严肃的看着自己，Harry的第一反应是肯定出什么事儿了，“没关系的，我刚好今天约了他讲题，忘了告诉他要来庆祝，刚好也快结束了我就先走了吧。”

“你给他讲题？”Hermione一脸Harry你是不是吃错药了的表情，但Harry说着没关系，她也不好意思再说什么。Ron打量了Draco一眼，凑到Harry旁边小声说，“有情况你就大喊我的名字，我随叫随到。”

“知道了。”Harry哭笑不得地拍拍好友的肩膀，老老实实地被拽走了。

“你怎么了？”Harry看着拽着自己大步向前却阴沉着脸一言不发的Draco，有点莫名其妙地发问。

Draco却并没有回答他，而是一路带着他走到消失的密室的门口，推门走了进去，然后施下了保护咒语。

“你今晚喝了什么？”等做好这一切，Draco才收起魔杖来用责问的语气和对方说话，居高临下的他看着微仰起头眼里带着迷茫的Harry，很是窝火。

“果汁…喝了一点点酒…”Harry老老实实地掰着手指，很是委屈的告诉他，“我不想喝酒的，但是Golye给我们每个人都送了一杯，我就喝了。”

“他让你喝你就喝？”Draco算是彻底恼火了，“你不能想想他怎么就平白无故送你酒喝呢？”看着这个还委屈上了的小家伙，Draco几乎要把自己的牙咬碎了。

“他是你的朋友啊…唔…Draco…我有点热…”Harry委屈地看着带着莫名怒火的金发男孩，头脑已经开始昏昏沉沉。在这明明很阴凉的房间里，他却觉得自己的身体里莫名的火热。开始动手脱衣服的Harry呼吸急促着，踉跄一步栽进Draco的怀里。

“Harry？”Draco看着面色涨红的小恋人，不免担心起来。“热…”Harry几乎是用撕扯的力度把身上的魁地奇球衣扯下来，露出里面的白衬衫，但着远远不够…

“Draco…”他主动抬起脸往男人的怀里面蹭，拉着对方微凉的手放在自己腰际上，鼻息里呼出热气。

“Harry…你被下药了…”Draco有些头疼的看着这个带着一脸无辜表情犯罪的家伙，后者还丝毫没有悔改，就把他当成个冰柜上下磨蹭了起来。

“别动了Harry…”Draco被他逼得声音都低了一个八度，看他快站不稳了就捧着他抱起来。“好热…Draco…”Harry的眼镜不知道什么时候已经掉在地上了，他迷离的瞪大双眼，下腹的灼热感觉让他难受的乱动。

“只有一个解决方法了，我的小英雄…”Draco无奈地拍拍对方的脸，在粗暴的扯掉他的裤子之后，顺便把他往上掂了掂，头抵着头和他说，“你准备好了吗？”

“Dra…唔…”Harry根本没有在听这家伙的话，只是凭着本能扣紧对方的肩头，名字叫到一半就被火热的吻死死堵住了下文。

“醒来不要不认账啊Harry…”Draco撇了一眼身后方的镜子，嘴边划过恶趣味十足的微笑，抱着人抬腿往镜子前站，再把他放下来转个圈正面对着镜子。

Harry此时的视力和理智没法清晰地告诉自己发生了什么，但隐隐约约看见镜子里的自己，他还是下意识地想转身躲避。“别动。”Draco摁住他的腰，另一手把他自己的手往那根翘起来的白皙阴茎上拢。

“嗯…别…”等Draco拉着他的手上下撸动之后，Harry像是终于意识到了什么，缩着身体不太愿意配合。“别动，不是想要吗？”Draco把下巴搁在对方肩膀上，低低的语气循循善诱。

“嗯…要…”起伏的情欲在Harry体内引发了巨大的空虚，后穴不由自主地收缩着，而前端的欲望无法发泄，逼得他眼里泛出水雾而视线更加迷离。他急切地想要索取什么，以至于失去理智而顺从地在镜子前面抚慰自己。

Draco把握着他的手松开，转而攻略到他的乳尖，“再快一点儿Harry，看看你的宝贝多漂亮。”他的舌头顺着对方修长的颈部曲线去留下属于自己的晶亮水渍。指骨磨蹭过挺立的小红点，肉粒的形状在Draco的指尖被动的变换着，同时还有Harry婉转的呻吟。

“是不是很舒服？”看着爱人眼角掉落的泪珠，Draco抬手蹭去，又转而把食指和中指送到对方紧咬下唇的齿边，指引着他，“舔舔。”“唔…”被咬住耳垂的Harry呜咽一声，乖巧的张开嘴把手指含了进去，还没等他的下一步动作，Draco像是受到了什么极大地刺激，掰着他的下颚扭转过来，恶狠狠地亲上去。

交融的津液从唇间的缝隙里滴下打湿了白衬衫的前襟，Draco在把人亲到窒息的边际松开了他，沾着唾液的两根手指挪到了Harry后穴的位置，温柔的触碰着入口的褶皱，试探着向里面戳刺。

“不要…”Harry感觉到了异常的入侵，可怜兮兮地转过头去扯Draco的手，但后者一把攥住了他欲望的前端，极有频率地撸动。

“呜…哈…不行了…Draco我不行了！”清醒者的手劲和频率远高于Harry自己的动作，他立刻挺起腰难以自抑地颤抖起来，所有的焦躁和难耐向中心处疯狂的涌去，就在那濒发的时候，Draco却突然松了手。

“Draco！想要…呜…想要…”像被抢走心爱玩具的孩子一样，Harry几乎是立刻哭喊了起来，犯罪者却不为所动的亲了亲他的侧脸，又把他自己的手拉了上去，“想要是么，那你要自己满足自己。”

“嗯…呜…啊！”Harry根本顾不上别的东西，攥住自己就开始高速地撸动，放荡而毫不掩饰的表情透过镜子反射在Draco的眼里清晰无比，一直到最后的高潮，Draco都无法把视线从镜子里挪开。

“真棒，Harry。”看着手里接住的白灼，Draco奖励一般稳住脱力爱人的唇瓣，从腰后抽出来魔杖之后对着镜子施了变形咒，出现了一个单人沙发。

晕晕乎乎的Harry被Draco拉开双腿压在自己身上，扯着靠进怀里之后，前者才后知后觉的发现自己的手被Draco恶趣味的用红绳子系了起来绑在了天花板上。

“你准备好了吗我的小圣人？”Draco单手扯开自己的裤链，早就硬邦邦的大家伙立刻弹出开打在Harry的臀瓣上，灼热的温度让他脸上烧红，但却一点也不想退缩。

“嗯…”他低低地应了一声，Draco沾着他精液的中指直直地捅进那从未开发过的狭小甬道里，在粘稠液体的帮助下很顺利的驱入深处，引来的是Harry压抑地啜泣和颤抖。

“别害怕…”Draco吻着爱人的脸颊，又加入了一根手指。Harry环绕在他颈际的手臂骤然缩紧，但那洞穴却似乎是要与主人的思维对着干，肉壁讨好献媚地缠绕住深入的双指，不断的蠕动和骤缩更像是在无声地邀请着更深入的侵犯。手指不断的进出，增加着数目和用力的方向，Harry的声音也随之潮起潮落，在被无意间戳刺到某个角度之后，变本加厉地哭叫出来。

“是这儿？”Draco按耐着情欲让他的声音变的粗沉，下身也因为极力的忍耐而变的紧绷，这是他们的第一次，他可不希望Harry因为自己的着急受到伤害。

“可以…进来了…”Harry并不打算回答对方的问题，而身体里的燥热似乎又被Draco的动作轻而易举地挑起，如今正在他身体里焚烧着，让他急迫的寻求突破口。


	2. 【德哈】Sex（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠NC-17万字长🚗高能预警
> 
> ⚠学生会男主席德x好学生哈
> 
> ⚠看点总结  
>  Day8-酒后乱性  
>  Day10-当着对方的面自慰  
>  Day16-First Make Love  
>  Day25-一方被下药
> 
> ⚠特别关注  
>  对着镜子被爱人注视自慰  
>  捆绑双手  
>  dirty talk  
>  来自己动吧  
>  事后小情话

Draco再怎么忍耐，也抵挡不住爱人一句软绵绵的邀请。他当即钳制住Harry的腰，低声说了一句，“我要进去了。”

Harry下意识得绷直了腰，那火热的柱顶刚一抵达柔软的入口，立刻就被缠绵的吸了个紧，Draco算是用尽了这辈子的毅力才没直接撒手让Harry来个自由落体，而是缓慢却坚定的一点一点开拓着属于自己的疆土。

因为扩张的充分，Harry到也没觉得有多疼，只是一个异物进入多少让他不太适应，咬着牙微眯着眼的忍耐样子实在是诱人之至。

等Draco终于一路坚挺的撞进最深处，他再也无法忍耐，拎着Harry的腰就开始大肆地晃动进出。Harry的惊喘在刚开始还哽在喉咙里，后来也再压抑不住，高声地叫喊出来。

跨坐着的姿势让阴茎无比深入地镶嵌进了洞穴，这极大地满足了两人都按耐已久的欲望，以至于Harry从刚一开始就有被玩坏的感觉。Draco感觉自己就像在天堂和地狱之间徘徊，每动一下，触感都清晰地传达给他的大脑，告诉他肠壁蠕动的频率和因他动作而产生的灼热温度。

Harry则感觉自己像是要被捅穿了一样，每一次Draco的手压着自己向下撞击都像要把两个卵蛋都撞进来一般，从前列腺传来的电流传过尾椎给他带来无上的快感和刺激，一直冲击到大脑，如同烟火一般绽放。

“不…慢…慢点儿！”Harry狂乱地摇着头，尽管说着拒绝，却并不知道自己是在拒绝什么，身体依照着本能迎合着对方的动作让他看上去心口不一，Draco的强势进入正在慢慢地填满他。

“说什么？快点儿？”Draco像是要惩罚他一样，愈发用力地操干进去，Harry的喊叫声在阶级般的拔高着，染上哭腔的嗓音像坠入凡间的大天使。

“不要…Draco…啊！”在感觉到Draco手上的速度频频加快之后，Harry几欲崩溃地哭叫着，在一个深入撞击之后猛弓起身射在了Draco的制服上，而后者被骤然收紧的小穴狠狠刺激着，也喷射在最深处。

“呜…呼…”Harry喘息着瘫倒在Draco怀里，后者笑着吻住他的颈侧，热气撒在哪白皙的皮肤上，让Harry疲倦地缩了缩。

“舒不舒服？”Draco的手在他臀瓣上捏了捏，手感真好，前者心里想着，对上的正好是那对哭红了的眼睛和委屈的表情。“看看你现在的表情，我的小圣人，你可真漂亮极了。”Draco缠绵的吻住他的下唇，舌尖扫过对方的牙齿，然后探进去勾出舌尖与自己纠缠。

“闭嘴…Draco…”Harry被系住的右手扯住对方的头发，主动迎上去接受着索取。“这么饥渴，接下来就自己动吧？”Draco在满意的索取完之后，大咧咧地靠在沙发上，大掌在对方臀部击打出响亮的一声，然后命令自己的爱人。

Harry能明显的感觉到身体里的东西在迅速的恢复着他的硬度和热度，他的脸颊也随之而涨红，“混蛋…”在暗骂一句之后屁股上又挨了一掌的Harry可怜巴巴地看着主掌着自己的男人，见他的确没有要帮忙的意思，只好摸索着自己抬腰下坐，立刻就看到Draco倒吸了一口气。

这让Harry像一个发现新天地的孩子一样感兴趣，他尝试着依靠摁在地方肩膀上的手臂提供力气，带动腰部和臀部，凭借腿仅剩的力气直起来，在到达顶端之前又紧紧的吸住落回去。这让他自己舒畅的呻吟起来。

“真骚啊Harry，你下面的小嘴真紧，要不要再动作快一点，看看能不能把我压榨出来？”Draco把手搭在Harry的腰背部，在他上下运动的时候给他提供一些助力和支撑。享受到快感的Harry呜咽着加快了自己抬升下降的频率，每一次都让柱顶正中花心让他被自己玩的哭了出来。

速度慢了下来，Draco知道他已经没多傻了力气了，当即把人捧着屁股抱起来用后入的姿势压在沙发上。Harry的两腿根被拉开到最大露出粉红色被操熟了的洞口，阴茎进出带动着肉壁的摆动刺激着Harry的我最深处，后者濒临崩溃一般的喊叫着扯住沙发的毯子。

“想要吗宝贝儿？嗯？”Draco恶趣味的拽住了小Harry的末端，手控制着力度变换着按压，刺激着男孩最直接的欲望。“啊！松手！Draco不要…啊！”Harry嗓子带哑地嘶喊着，嘴里控制不住地滴下淫靡的水渍，在垫子上留下斑斑痕迹。

“说要…Harry，告诉我你要…”Draco又是一个深入的挺腰，几乎要把Harry从沙发上撞下去。后者只能无比顺从的哭叫着要，断断续续地喊着对方的名字，连一句完整的话都表达不出来。

身后被摩擦的几乎要燃烧起来的肠壁让Harry如同置身在岩浆中一般焦躁，他已经几乎要迷失自我，脑子里除了被撞击的快感根本不存在别的东西。他的腿已经软到只能靠着Draco拉住他的腰来维持平衡，在愈演愈烈的攻势下他感觉自己的身体里被骤然灌进了火热的液体，让他失声尖叫着射出来，脑海里只有一片漆黑，连呼吸的力气都要失去了。

“呼…还满意吗我的小圣人？”Draco带笑的声音从他背后传来，前者拉着他的腰肢让他躺进自己怀里，两个人窝在狭小的沙发上，周身都冒着热气。

“累…”Harry把脸埋进对方充斥着咸腥味的衣服里，眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡。“得到教训了吧？下次还敢乱吃东西吗？”Draco拍着他的手，一边教育：“要不是我刚好在哪儿，你可真是遇上大麻烦了，还不知道会发生什么样的情况。这件事情我会去严肃警告Goyle，但给你一个警告也是好的。你记住了…吗？”

等Draco低头去看，才发现怀里的人早已经平稳的呼吸着，蜷缩在自己怀里睡着了。“小坏蛋。”Draco只能笑着叹一口气，在对方的眉心留下一个吻，去思考如何完善今天的事情了。


End file.
